


extension of the origin

by serenelapins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Experimentation, Gen, Genetic Engineering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: A ways from the creation and prologue of the myths to come.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	extension of the origin

**Author's Note:**

> written for a pokémon zine from about two years back

Mew had been warned by the other Pokémon that the humans were corrupt and untrustworthy, seeing as how they always tried to tamper with the natural order of things. They were told of the horrors that the humans were capable of, so if Mew were to ever spot them, they should quickly flee the area.

Mew knew of all the warnings, and yet, when one of the humans approached them that day in their hidden corner of the jungle, they stayed.

Maybe it was because the human seemed so desperately overjoyed to see them, or maybe it was because the human seemed to be on the verge of collapse, his thin limbs shaking with exhaustion. 

Regardless of their reason, Mew stayed and listened to the human.

“I-I don’t know how much you can understand of what I’m saying,” the human began shakily, reaching into his bag to pull forth a clothed item. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be an egg. “B-But please, please… I need your assistance.”

Mew flew closer, curious. 

The human looked briefly surprised, before schooling his features as best as he could, uncovering the egg. Mew flew a bit closer, and at this distance, they could feel the emptiness from within the egg. 

“I-It’s gone,” he held up the egg closer to Mew. “Y-You can feel that it’s empty, right?”

Mew nodded.

“But,” he cradled the egg close to his chest and closed his eyes. “But I don’t want it to be empty anymore...” He stared at Mew. “I’ve heard… that you can clone any Pokemon. _ Be _ any Pokemon. If there were more of you, the possibilities at hand would be endless. Will… Will you help me?”

Mew paused to think, looking between the man and the egg. In truth, Mew didn’t quite grasp all of what the human had told them, other than the fact that the egg was empty and that this human had the potential to create another Pokémon like them.

So Mew nodded their head in agreement and the man almost cried from delight.

As they followed the man out of the jungle, they thought back to all the warnings their fellow Pokémon had told them. They knew something sinister could possibly come of this and yet… 

...Mew didn’t want to be the only one anymore.

* * *

“Mewtwo...”

They opened their eyes. In front of them, a thing on two legs stood, staring at them in tired glee.

“Oh, Mewtwo,” the thing— _ human _ , their mind supplied, said, placing a hand in front of them. A barrier separated the hand from them, and it was then that they saw that the barrier surrounded all of them.

_ Mewtwo, _ they said towards the now shocked human,  _ Is that who I am? _

“Oh, oh, this is amazing!” the human said under his breath, pressing closer towards the barrier. “Only a few days and you’ve already mastered telepathy!”

Mewtwo stayed silent, waiting for the man to finish with his ramblings.

“You… Mewtwo, your birth signals a new era!”

Mewtwo frowned.  _...a new era? I do not understand. _

The human laughed, reaching into his long, white coat to pull out an item. It seemed to be glowing, and something about the small orb made Mewtwo feel uneasy.

“Oh, don’t worry,” the human reassured them, moving the orb closer to them, “You don’t have to understand yet.”

Before Mewtwo had the chance to voice their confusion, a searing pain tore through them. They curled in on themself, trying to block out the pain.

The human pressed the orb against the barrier, and the pain spiked, reacting to it. Mewtwo could only open their mouth in a silent scream as they felt their body begin to change.

“Yes,” they faintly heard the human through the pain, “The birth of a new era…”

* * *

The red Genesect had told it that if it ever got lost, it simply needed to look for the flowers. 

_ The world is vast, _ he had told the group, his gaze fixed on the horizon,  _ But if we follow our instincts, the flowers will always guide us home. _

So when it got separated from the rest, Genesect decided to search for the flowers. 

It wasn’t worried that it didn’t know much of its current location, because it trusted the Red Genesect’s words and in its instincts to guide it home—or, at the very least, back with the rest of the group. 

Still, Genesect couldn’t help but wonder why it had woken up surrounded by cold walls and away from the others. The last it remembered, they had all been at the forest’s edge, taking in the sunlight. Another odd thing was that it felt its shape was different from before, because last it recalled, it never had such cannons on its back.

Genesect huffed.

There was no point in worrying about the past. All that mattered now was following its instinct to the flowers.

(It just wished it had a companion. Genesect never really did like being alone.)

* * *

When Mew woke up from their fevered state, they noticed that everything was gone.

Nothing was left of the site they had been led to, and as far as they could see, none of the other Pokémon that they had seen nearby were present.

They stretched their body, wondering how long they had been asleep for. The man had told them that they would probably fall ill while the whole process was in progress, so it came to no surprise to Mew that their body ached all over.

Flying up off the small bed the man had provided, Mew decided to explore around the site remains, wondering if they would catch sight of the man or of the Pokémon that was to be like them.

After minutes of fruitless search, Mew figured that it might be time to leave. They never really did like tedious things, and while they had hoped for a companion, they figured it was probably too good to be true. 

It was then that something caught their eye.

Flying over, Mew could only stare in wonder at the shattered remains of a large tube. Judging from the way the tube had been destroyed, they concluded that this was probably where the Pokémon like them had been created.

Mew felt a bit giddy, knowing that now there was another Pokémon out there that was like them. They readied themself to take off in search of their clone, before a thought struck Mew.

Sparing a glance toward the floor near the tube, Mew flew down carefully. They brought one of the tattered covers nearby to cover the body of the man, figuring that it would be rude to leave him there cold after all the help he had been.

Satisfied, Mew nodded a small thanks before taking off to the skies in search of the other Pokémon.

* * *

Because it was the youngest of its group, Genesect knew what it was like to be lonely. It loved its group dearly, but the gap between the older Genesects and it was always there, serving as a reminder of the distance between them. 

So when it noticed a large Pokémon seated near the stream’s bank, appearing lost and frustrated, Genesect figured that it should approach them.

After all, a little kindness never hurt anyone.

The Pokémon snapped their head towards Genesect, startling it a bit. The glare on the Pokémon’s face unsettled Genesect, but it steeled its nerves, and continued forward, a tad bit more cautiously.

Once it was within a comfortable (and safe) distance, Genesect pressed its claws together, trying its best to appear non-threatening.  _ You… are lost?  _

The glare softened a bit as the Pokémon’s face morphed to one of confusion. . _..What do you mean by that?  _ They said to it, turning their body to face Genesect fully.

Genesect hummed, trying to find the right words.  _ You _ , it began,  _ Sit by river. Lonely. Anger on your face. So, you must be lost like Genesect. Yes? _

The Pokémon stared at Genesect for a moment, seeming surprised. 

_ I am _ , they said slowly,  _ lost? _

Genesect tilted its head.  _ That is what Genesect sees.  _

The Pokémon held a paw to their chest, a sad expression now on their features.  _ Oh, I… I suppose I am lost. _ They flexed their paw.  _ I remember very little of my creation and what happened after. And now… I… I am afraid I do not know what to do. _

Genesect perked up. _ If you are unsure _ , it said excitedly,  _ Come with Genesect to the flowers! Flowers are where Genesects home are! There, the sad and anger, it’s no longer here.  _ It pointed to its heart, where the Red Genesect had told Genesect anger and sadness stemmed from.

_ Your home,  _ the Pokémon said thoughtfully.  _ Yes, I suppose if I find a home, this feeling will fade…  _

Genesect stepped back to give the Pokémon space as they stood to their full height, the tension from before having softened a bit. The Pokémon turned to Genesect, and bowed their head. 

_ I will accompany you to your home. I am called Mewtwo. _

Genesect chirped back a gleeful response, happy to have a companion for the journey ahead.

* * *

It didn’t take Mew long to find where their clone had gone. The road the other had taken was littered by scorched trees and destruction, and Mew briefly wondered if this was another side effect from what the man had done.

At the end of the ruin, Mew found an orb that appeared to have taken quite a beating. However, despite the scratches, Mew could still see it faintly glow, the strange symbol inside reacting weakly to their presence.

Mew wondered if they should touch it, but thought better against it. After all, they were on a mission to find their other, and they could always travel back to satisfy their curiosity.

...even if they were really tempted to touch the orb now.

A little ways from the orb, Mew found the other Pokémon seated near the stream’s bank, their form rigid with tension. 

Normally, Mew would have approached them and see if they were alright—maybe even ask them to come and play with them!—but they paused, noticing movement on the other side.

Mew watched as an unfamiliar Pokémon walked out of the clearing, its small form shaking with nerves. They watched as the Pokémon approached their clone, asking them if they were lost.

When the one like them, Mewtwo is what they called themself, admitted to feeling unsure and lost to Genesect, what the other Pokémon called itself, Mew couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt.

Mewtwo was in this situation because of them.

Mew hadn’t wanted that… They had just wanted a companion that was like them but instead… 

They looked up when they heard Genesect chirp happily, telling Mewtwo of its home and  _ oh—!  _ That’s why Genesect looked familiar. Mew remembered having seen its group a long time ago, granted its appearance then was a bit different than what it looked like now. No wonder they couldn’t recognize it at first.

Mew was pulled from their thoughts as they heard Mewtwo begin to follow after Genesect. A small part of them wanted to jump in and stop Mewtwo, to tell them that they were here for them if they felt lonely but—

Mew smiled when they noticed the tension had eased away from Mewtwo’s form, before they decided to teleport back to their secluded corner of the jungle.

They were okay with being alone for a while longer, because now Mewtwo wouldn’t be. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
